


falling on cruise

by beeankah



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Cruise Ship, Amusement Parks, Beaches, Flirting, Fluff, George POV, Holidays, M/M, Pining, Slow Burn, Suggestive, Swimming Pools, Unrequited Crush, but not actually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeankah/pseuds/beeankah
Summary: George gets on a flight to Miami, Florida after weeks of preparation for a Cruise Ship with the Dream SMP friend group.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	1. GEORGE!

**Author's Note:**

> im hoping i can keep this story going, and its possible there will be more mature scenes later on but for now it's all PG.  
> i appreciate any comments made tbh just helps motivate me to write more :) thank u guys i hope you enjoy !
> 
> tw: using real name, (for sapnap, i write his username, but when somebody says his name they'll say nick)

In a world without CoronaVirus, George couldn’t help the sweat that formed in the palm of his hands. It had been about an hour and thirty minutes since he arrived at the airport and in that time he had managed to swallow down a quick meal from the cafe. 

He was now sitting in the waiting lounge, having already checked-in and successfully gone through security check. His flight wasn’t due til another 50 minutes but he wanted to be as early as he could  
manage. 

Still fidgeting with his phone, George couldn’t help the nerves that overwhelmed him. Not only was he about to be united with the Dream SMP friend group, but he would finally see Dream’s face for the first time. Of course his looks wouldn’t affect him, rather he was attractive or not. But to George this moment seemed so, well, intimate.

Dream had gone through a lot of effort to make sure his face wasn’t plastered everywhere. He kept a lot of his personal life to himself or a few of his closest friends. George knew the basic things like his family's names and other things Dream was involved in. However, his face was something even a smaller select few knew of. Their youngest friend Sapnap, or Nick, had been lucky enough to be able to be one of those few. 

George, on the other hand, wasn’t as lucky. But tomorrow that would all change.

He continued wasting away the last 40 minutes by scrolling automatically through twitter, instagram and sometimes reddit. George dreaded the wait for his plane, he just wanted to get on, get there, and see his friends. 

Time slowly moved, until George tore his eyes from the tweet he was currently reading to look at the time displayed on his phone. It was 1:57am and he triple-checked his ticket to see the departure time. _2:15am -- June 26th_ It read. He looked up to the boarding area and noticed a few people already waiting in the line. So he got up and started his wait.

꒰˖ॱ୨୧ॱ˖꒱

George was suddenly jerked awake, mumbles and groans filling his ears of other passengers who had been suddenly awoken. Focusing on the plane, he felt it gently touch onto the ground and was filled with relief. He finally made it through the whole flight. From dreadful hours of drifting in and out of consciousness, to the crying babies and nagging passengers. 

He felt eager to get out of his chair but didn’t want to receive that horrible dizziness whenever you get up too quickly. So he patiently waited as other people began to file out, taking a minute for his body to wake up with his mind. 

His phone dinged with perfect timing and George looked down at the woken screen. 

**Quackity**  
@Quackity

yo??? weres ur arse?  
helloooo??  
ayyee goggyy wya  
baby?!

George let out an exasperated sigh and switched his phone off. He’ll deal with Alex and his horrible grammar later. He ignored the constant vibrating from his phone and shoved it into his pocket. Grabbing his backpack, he stood up and stretched out his body before walking down the aisle and out the plane. 

Before he had a chance to read the messages, he took out his phone and instantly went to ring Alex. Stepping down from the plane, he counted the rings until it finally picked up.

“GEORGE!” A voice screamed from the phone.

George flinched and held his phone back a little, ears stinging slightly. “Quackity- Stop.” He rasped. 

“Where are you?!” Alex shouted into the phone. “I’m waiting!” 

“I just got off the damn plane, calm down,” George sighed again. “I’ll be inside in like a few minutes.” He hung up the phone, not being able to handle anymore yelling from his mexican friend. 

He continued his walk and eventually reached the Miami airport entrance for the plane passengers. The air was already horribly humid and he started to regret wearing his navy sweater. 

A few minutes later, he found himself entering the proper airport court and squinted around the crowds of people, looking for one particular person. 

George finally got the attention of a male who seemed to be enthusiastically waving at him. Grinning widely, George made his way over to Alex and waved back less eagerly but still in a friendly manner.

Suddenly, George was forced to drop his backpack when he was engulfed in a tight hug.

“Gogy!” Alex screeched out jokingly. George welcomed the hug and squeezed back.

“It’s great to see you, Quackity,” George replied with a smile.

Alex laughed kind heartedly. “Oh please, call me Alex while we’re in person.” 

The brunet only responded with a chuckle and the two boys headed over to the luggage area. After some quick catching up, George’s luggage finally appeared and he grabbed his two suitcases.

“Over packing much?” Alex said with a light smirk, indicating to his two suitcases and backpack. 

George huffed. “Don’t be ridiculous, we’re going to be away for over a week.” Clenching the handles to his suitcases a little tighter, feeling a bit self conscious. 

“Yeah, a week!” Alex laughed out, “not a whole ass month!” George rolled his eyes and allowed Alex to lead him to his rented out car.

꒰˖ॱ୨୧ॱ˖꒱

As Alex turned the car around another corner, George watched the views fly past through the passenger seat window. It felt good to be back on the solid ground rather than floating on the air with several crying babies.

Eventually, after about half an hour of driving, the two boys had arrived at a reasonably priced hotel. It gave them the luxury of an outdoor pool, accompanied by an outside spa as well as a trampoline but George doubted any of the grown-men would be going on that.

Alex led George inside the large entrance and was welcomed by a receptionist to their left as they walked in. 

“Hey again, he’s under the booking for Dream too.” Alex explained to the lady. 

The middle-aged woman nodded and placed a key on the desk. George stepped forward to grab the key and listen to any extra instructions she gave. 

George waited as Alex asked the receptionist one last thing and then finally turned to George. 

“Let’s go meet the rest of the guys and then we’ll grab your luggage.” Alex motioned forward.

“Is everyone here?” George asked and scratched the back of his neck.

Alex shook his head. “No, when I left it was only Nick and Bad.” He paused, pondering for a moment. “I think Tommy and Tubbo are coming together who flew in with Wilbur if I’m correct.” 

The brunet rolled his eyes. “Of course, they’re like a bloody family.” Alex grinned ear to ear and skipped through the reception area, leading them into what looked like a large seating area. 

“So this place is the restaurant, which also has a bar but I know most of us don’t really drink.” Alex said when he noticed George gawking around.

“This place is huge, you could fit like a hundred people here.” George replied, awe-struck. The large room had seats and tables scattered everywhere, and to the right the walls were practically just glass, with double french doors that led out to the pool area.

The room had other things too like a few couches and even a pool table. 

Alex shrugged with a smile. “It’s pretty sick to be fair, even if we’re only here for one night.” 

George nodded, still following Alex through another open entrance straight ahead. They went through the restaurant and were met with a decent sized lounge. It seemed just like a relaxing area, the room filled with all sorts of couches and cushions. There was also a tv hung up on the wall to their left, with more seats surrounding it.

But what caught George’s attention the most was the two familiar boys sitting in one of the couches, chatting away while football was playing on the tv in the background.

“GEORGE!” 

What was up with people screaming his name today?

Nevertheless, a grin spread on the boy's face, watching the ravenet launch himself into George’s arms. 

“Hey Sapnap, how is it all so far?” George asked politely.

Nick gave him a hard clap on the back before pulling away from the hug, a wide smile on his face. “This place is crazy! Can you believe it?” 

Next, Bad stood up from his seat and gave George a small hug with a shy but comfortable smile on his face too. 

“Hi, Bad, how are you?” George asked, ignoring Nick’s enthusiasm. His jetlag was getting the worst of him and he already couldn’t deal with his friends energy. 

“I’m good, are you excited for our trip?” Bad replied happily. George ruffled the boy's hair in response, “you bet, can’t wait to be stuck on the same boat with a bunch of idiots for a week.”

Bad pouted teasingly and turned to chat to Alex.

George excused himself when Alex tossed him the keys to the car, moving off to get his bags. The directions back to the car weren't too far when all they really did was walk straight.

He looked down, reaching into his back pocket to fish his phone out of his pocket. Preparing to text the rest of the group chat for their whereabouts, he suddenly smacked right into a solid chest.

“What the hell?” A voice wheezed from above him.

George felt his face turn beet-red and cursed silently to himself. “I’m so sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going.” He apologised automatically, looking up nervously.

His eyes widened when he was met face-to-face with a tall dirty-blonde man. The guy's hair was brushed sloppily and looked like a cute mop on the top of his head. His features were no doubt, attractive,  
and he looked awfully young. 

Suddenly, before the nerves could wash off, the guy pulled him into a crushing hug.

“W-what?” George stuttered, confusion written all over his face.

“George!” The guy wheezed out. Finally, George connected the dots and his jaw dropped instantly.

“Dream?!” He sputtered out. What? _This_ was _Dream?_ He instantly felt uncomfortable for thinking that his friend was attractive. Unintentionally. 

George found himself wrapping his arms back around Dream, returning the strong hug. He felt a warmth in his stomach, happy that he had finally been able to see his friend and was lucky enough to touch him.

He pulled back, looking up at Dream and focusing on every detail in the younger’s face. His soft yellow-brown eyes grinned back at George and his tight jawline was also set into a smile. 

Not to mention Dream was _tall_. George’s head would probably fit perfect under Dream’s chin. 

Oh god. What was he thinking? 

George coughed awkwardly, trying to cover his weird feelings.

“Um, so, I thought you weren’t arriving til tomorrow?” George asked carefully. 

Dream tilted his head a little, confused at his nervousness. 

“Oh, George you don’t need to be nervous around me, we’ve been friends for god knows how long now.” Dream paused to put his arm around George’s shoulder, leading him outside. He hated how well Dream knew him, even when they were in person.

George stayed quiet, letting him continue. “But, I arrived today because Nick needed help checking into the hotel, since the receptionist needed my phone number and stuff to confirm it was me.” Dream shrugged. 

George nodded along, hardly concentrating on his words when all he could focus on was the warmth that he felt on his shoulders. “Right,” he replied lamely.

“So, where are we going?” Dream asked.

George just enjoyed every minute his friend spoke, the words coming out of his mouth sounded so much… better, when it was in real life. His brain was turning into muck, just being in the presence of the blonde. 

“George?” Dream chuckled from beside him. 

The brunet flinched, realised he was too caught up in his own mind about the guy right next to him.

This was gonna be a long trip.


	2. touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> george gets settled at the hotel but his feelings for dream explode with every encounter they have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry chapter 2 took a while to come out, i had a busy week but i tried my best to make this good.
> 
> the next chapter shouldn't take as long, and it'll get straight into cruise activities and more plot so dw
> 
> enjoy (: !!

George sat on a beanbag in the lounge room, still in the motel. He had recently grabbed his luggage, and with Dream’s help, taken it to his room. The boys had both returned to the lounge as more of their friends began to show up.

That was about an hour ago, and since then Karl had shown up. All the boys so far were sitting down chatting between themselves, discussing the events that they were about to be in.

During this time, George couldn’t tear his eyes away from Dream who was passionately talking about some kind of story. Most of the boys were all listening to his story, piping up with questions every now and again.

“Yeah! Right George?” A voice says, causing George to come back down to earth from his daydreams. 

George shot his neck to the left, seeing Sapnap watching him with a knowing look. “Huh, what?” George replied, trying to get his head back on straight.

Sapnap smirked, “I saaaidd… don’t you think Dream just over exaggerates his stories?” The ravenette rolled his eyes with a smile.

“What? No, he just strongly likes to talk about things he’s passionate about. I mean I guess when you’re in the moment it could seem more than it actually is, but that doesn’t mean it's truly exaggerated.” George paused, looking down at his hands. “If he does, it wouldn’t be intentional, if anything it's inspiring how he can get so caught up in a story.”

George stops and gulps for air, looking up to see a lot of shocked faces staring at him. He wanted to hit himself for slipping up like this. He quickly spared a glance at Dream to see a weird look on his face, before he could try to tell what he was feeling, the look was gone and Dream was laughing.

Sapnap came over to George and clapped him on the back, howling. “Dude, you didn’t need to give me a story of why you love Dream so much.” George scoffed and swatted Sapnap’s hand away. 

Still embarrassed, George excused himself and went back to the lobby, asking the receptionist for directions to his room. He was pointed to an elevator and told to go to level 2 and turn left. So that’s what he did. Several minutes later he found himself standing out on his balcony, looking into the sky. He realised he quite liked standing out there, alone with the light breeze and bright sky.

He didn’t know why he was acting up so much recently. Whenever he was in the presence of Dream it's like everything in his brain just unclicked, but at the same time everything was just running overdrive. He clenched the bar of the balcony fence until his knuckles turned white. 

Frustrated, he ran a quick hand through his rustled hair and released an exasperated sigh.

Last he checked, it was around 1 in the afternoon but he was still so exhausted from his flight. He tempted the thought of a nap but refused when he heard his stomach grumble. Turning around, he closed the balcony doors and went to his room door. 

George opened the door, and stepped out, only to be smacked right into a familiar solid chest. 

“Fuck-” George cursed under his breath, looking up to see the same bright eyes and blonde hair looking back down at him.

He turned around and closed his door, locking it clumsily while he tried to think of the right thing to say.

“Sorry,” George started, “we keep meeting like this.” He looked up to see those eyes shining with amusement. 

“It’s alright, George.” Dream replies with. “Take a walk with me?” 

George slipped his key into his back pocket and dropped his hands at his sides. He nodded slowly, the nerves growing in his stomach. Dream and George headed through the corridor of doors, walking towards the elevator on their right. They both stepped into the elevator, silent words passing between them. After Dream pressed the G level, the elevator moved downwards at a painstaking pace. 

“So,” Dream started awkwardly. George wanted to just curl in on himself, terrified for the conversation Dream was building up to. 

“I just have a quick question is all,” He continues, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. He seems almost shy. “I’ve kind of built this up to be more than it actually is, but I was wondering if you want to uh-” 

George's body felt frozen, he didn’t know what to feel. What was he going to ask? 

“-be my roommate? On the boat, um- cruise, that is.” Dream says. 

The brunet felt almost stupid for thinking the worst in this situation. All he wanted was to be cabin buddies? George let out a sigh of relief, his body sagging slightly. He felt like an idiot. 

“I think Nick is rooming with Karl so it’s not like we’re leaving him out or anything.” Dream paused, as if trying to remember details. “And I’m pretty sure we get two queen-sized beds each, so no need to share a bed or anything.” 

George almost felt disappointed at that, imagining the warmth Dream’s body would radiate when sleeping so close to him. 

Finally sucking up the courage to speak, George sputtered out a loud ‘yes’.

“I- I mean, yeah, I’d love to that sounds awesome.” George smiled as casually as he could manage. “Just don’t snore too loudly please,” he added teasingly.

He watched as Dream's body released its tension and he even saw his face relax.

Dream chuckled, feeling a bit better now. “Alright, I’m glad you said yes. Let’s head back to the guys yeah?” He suggested with a small smile.

George held his breath for a moment, just relishing in the way Dream looked at him so gently. “Yeah.” He paused. “Yeah, lets. I could go for some food too.”

The blonde nodded, thoughts already switched to the kind of food he would get here. 

꒰˖ॱ୨୧ॱ˖꒱

Hours later, George stood leaning against the bars of his balcony. It was late into the night, probably past midnight and George was left alone with his thoughts. He was lucky enough to have the privacy of his own room, as did everyone else, but when they were to go onto the cruise he would have to share a room with Dream. 

The group ordered a big dinner at the restaurant and everyone ate as if it had been years since they had last tasted food.

Now, the stars flickered in the sky above him. The blanket of bright lights cloaked the empty  
space above him and he watched as they winked down at him.

George let out an exasperated sigh, desperate to be relaxed. His gaze fell down to the pool which was just under his balcony. 

Still thinking, he turned around and looked at his suitcase laying unpacked next to his bed. 

_Ah- oh, screw it_ George thought to himself.

He walked back inside his room and unzipped his suitcase, grabbing the swimming trunks he had packed.

It only took a few minutes to get changed, so George slowly opened his door and stepped out. He let it softly lock behind him and tiptoed down the hallway to the elevator. Stepping in, he reached for the level buttons.

_Creeeaakk..._

His body froze as he heard a door open. He quickly pressed the Ground Level button and willed the door to close faster. George tapped his foot nervously, not really wanting anyone to see him in his trunks at this time of the night.

To his relief, the elevator doors closed just as he saw a shadow come around the corner of the hallway. 

He exhaled and stepped out once the elevator made it to the bottom floor. The brunet slowly creeped around the lobby, making sure nobody was around to see him half naked. He made his way into the restaurant and tiptoed to the glass doors that led out to the pools.

Turning the key that was already in the door, he unlocked it and pushed the door open, completely oblivious to the footsteps following him. The night's breeze brushed against his bare chest, causing goosebumps to rise on his arms.

George's naked feet pressed against the cold concrete as he made his way towards the main pool. He ignored the spa for now, just wanting to feel the cold water wrap around his whole body.

The area was lit up only by the pool lights, meaning it was incredibly dark. The soft blue lights reflected off George's pale skin. 

His body carried him to the shallow end of the pool, taking one step onto the stairs. He shivered as the lukewarm water swallowed his foot. George continued walking in until the water was up to his hips. 

He took a deep breath and slowly sunk his body under the water. Before he could change his mind, he pushed forward and dove under. The water flicked against his skin, flowing through his hair as he glided for a few more seconds.

Eventually, he came back up for air when he couldn't last anymore. He gave a choked cough, forcing the water out of his lungs that had snuck through his lips.

"Having fun, are we?" A honey-like voice spoke from behind him.

George whirled around to see a figure standing on the pool's edge. He squinted, carefully making out the shape of a tall and lean body above him.

"Dream?" George whispered, the name falling from his mouth cautiously, asking a dozen questions in just the one word.

"I was watching you," Dream replied. "I mean, not in a creepy way, I just saw you on your balcony is all."

George nodded slowly, still not understanding what brought him out here.

Dream swallowed as nervous habit. The brunet watched as his adam’s apple bobbled, mesmerised by the small action. "You looked at the pool and I knew what you were thinking before you even did it." The shy blonde chuckled quietly.

He stepped down into the pool, making his way towards George. That's when the older boy noticed that Dream was actually shirtless too. He felt his body stiffen slightly, looking down at the perfectly shaped chest. The pool light illuminated against his tanned body and George couldn't help but appreciate his friends’' features.

"George?" The thick voice said, snapping him from the several fantasies that were definitely playing in his head. 

George looked up to Dream's face, feeling embarrassed that he was caught staring. "Say something," he said, desperate for any kind of response from George. 

Dream slowly pushed through the water until he was standing directly in front of the shorter one. Their chests were only inches apart. George watched Dreams' pained expression, as if he was struggling because of something.

The brunet couldn't find any words to say, nothing that wouldn't make him sound like an idiot. He didn't want to ruin this perfect moment. 

"What's going on in that mind of yours?" Dream breathed out. It was almost too quiet for George to even catch, but nevertheless he heard it. He heard the fragile break of Dreams voice when he spoke. He heard the almost forbidden feelings in the words. Or was George just lying to himself?

George let out a shaky breath and slowly lifted his hand up to Dream's face. Oh, how we wished he could have the confidence to do this all day. He wished he could touch all of the taller boy's skin, trailing kisses all over. 

Just when his hand made gentle contact with Dreams cheek, a loud shout was heard a few feet away from them. George flinched his hand back, shooting his head around to see another figure running dead-on to them both. 

The shape moved with speed and George was shell shocked as the person jumped and clutched their knees to their chest, letting out a loud "Cannonball!" 

Before George could process it was Sapnap, water was splashed onto both boys and George was suddenly pulled into the water by his feet.

He slipped under with a surprised gasp, water filling his lungs quickly but managed to plant his feet onto the solid ground and push himself back up, coughing drastically.

A laugh was heard from in front of him and he opened his eyes to see a red-faced Sapnap choking on his own laughter. 

"Oh- Oh my God-" He sputtered out between his ridiculous breaths. "Your face- was priceless!" Sapnap bent forward slightly, clutching his stomach.

George turned around to see Dream with a slightly amused smile. He sent a glare his way and spun back, stumbling through the water straight for his other friend.

"Damn you, Nick!" George howled, tackling Sapnap into the water.

The next hour was spent full of laughing and playing around between the three of them. Yet, the memories of Dream's soft voice was still stuck in George's mind. He could still feel the  
warmth on his hand from the taller boy's face.

But eventually the trio made their way back to their rooms, hushed giggles filling the hallways. They trailed water droplets behind them when they realised nobody thought to bring a towel. 

George’s door shut with a soft click behind him and he took a second to just lean his back against the door. He yearned for more time with Dream. More time to be near him. To hear his soft laughs. See that smirk on his face when he gets cocky. 

Almost reluctantly, George flopped onto his bed after putting a hoodie on. He tried to calm his rushing brain and let the heavy waves of sleep take him.

꒰˖ॱ୨୧ॱ˖꒱

George was roustled from his sleep when banging noises were heard on his door.

“Up and at ‘em Gogy!” Shouted the familiar voice of Alex. “We’re off in an hour, get your lazy arse up!” He continued. 

With a groan, George sat up from his bed. He looked down to realise he never even slept under the covers. And that fact that his bed was still slightly damp for last night's events. 

The memories of Dream from last night rushed back into his mind.

He shook his head and got out of bed, starting off his day light and breezy. George brushed his teeth and got changed into a pair of casual blue shorts with a simple grey shirt. Once he was dressed he packed up the rest of his stuff and grabbed his bags and suitcase.

George met the others at the lobby entrance and made small talk with Bad. They chatted away about all sorts of things they’d encounter on their holiday. 

Eventually, Dream made his way into the lobby with his suitcase trailing behind him. George watched him walk towards their group. He was wearing a hawaiin shirt with all the buttons undone, his bare chest practically on display. The brunet mentally groaned at how love-struck he was and tried to ignore the warm sick feeling he had in his stomach. 

The group currently consisted of George, Bad, Dream, Karl, Sapnap and Alex. Bad had enlightened George that Skeppy, Tommy, Tubbo and Wilbur were going to meet them at the cruise later that morning, then they would all get on the boat and start their holiday.

Dream headed over to the receptionist and checked them out. Alex walked over to him and they had a quick hushed conversation. 

Then, like a tourist guide, Alex went to the front of the group and called for everyone's attention. 

“Alright guys, so there will be a van showing up in about,” He paused and looked down at his watch, “6 minutes. The van will take us to the boarding area, then Dream and I will have more intrustructions when we have the whole group together.” 

Everyone nodded along and went back to chatting amongst themselves until the van came. The minutes flew by quite quickly. George was in the middle of discussing to Karl about what kind of foods there would be when the van pulled up.

The group collectively put all their luggage in the boot of the van and climbed inside, claiming their seats. 

Alex ended up claiming shotgun and was talking to the van driver for most of the drive. George was squished between Sapnap and Dream in the backseat and the three continued useless conversations to pass time. About an hour later, Alex turned around to look at the group.

“Alright guys, we’re about here. So just hop out and grab your bags then we’ll head to the baggage claiming area and find the rest of the boys.” He said, hopping out of the van.

George was rather shocked at how well Alex and Dream organised all of this. 

After they got out and grabbed their stuff, the group followed Alex for a few minutes and before George could even see the boys, a squeal was released from Bad and he ran up to what George assumed was Skeppy. He hugged him tightly while George watched a bright grin spread on Skeppy’s face as he returned the hug. 

The two boys shared their moment of hugs and smiles while the rest greeted the other three brits. 

“‘Ey Gogy!” Tommy yelled out to George. 

George scoffed playfully and waved. “Hi, Tommy.” He replied with a smile.

Tommy walked towards George and was surprised when he had to lift his head a bit. Tommy must’ve noticed the same because he coughed in laughter. 

“HAH! I’m taller than GeorgeNotFound!” He laughed out, pointing at him. George rolled his eyes at the weird use of his username that Tommy usually named him by.

“You’re such an idiot,” Was all he said in response. “Go be clingy to Tubbo.” 

Tommy made a mad face. “Tubbo is the clingy one! Not me!” He argued childishly. 

“Yeah, Yeah.” George said. 

The youngest boy gave one last look to George and then ran off to talk to Tubbo instead. 

Everyone continued chatting for a few more minutes when Dream and Alex finally called everyone together to give out the next instructions.

“Okay guys, so someone will come soon to give our bags a tag and they’ll take them to our cabins, but make sure you have anything you need for the day on you…” Alex explained. He continued babbling off about what they had to do and George tiredly listened on.

About an hour passed and the group were finally stepping onto the boarding platform connecting the giant cruise ship to the deck. They walked onto the cruise ship in a single file and George was full of shock as they saw bright lights, expensive chandeliers and dining rooms filling the room they walked into.

Excitement exploded inside of George. He was nervous but so ready for what their holiday had ready for them. 

“Let’s do this!” George cheered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: @beeankahhh  
> disc: beeankah#0005

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @beeankahhh  
> disc: beeankah#0005


End file.
